The present disclosure generally relates to managing security risks in computing networks, and more particularly relates to assessing security risks of users in a computing network. These security risks may be assessed based on a behavioral and/or technical profile of a user.
Security risks may include, for example, end user properties such as insecure passwords and/or usernames and/or end user activities, such as interacting with a phishing attack, disclosing sensitive information, using insecure network connections (e.g., public WiFi), improperly securing a mobile device, and/or the like. Security risks such as these may pose a significant risk to an employer, especially when an end user employee fails to recognize a security risk. Current security risk assessment systems and methods assess security risks after risky behavior has occurred (e.g., after a security risk presents itself). Current security risk assessment systems and methods are not preventative and forward-thinking.
These and other drawbacks exist.